


Liar

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: The paladins visit a planet where lying is illegal. Apparently "I'm fine" counts.





	Liar

TEENY FIC TIME

I changed it a little bit… hope that’s okay!

* * *

 

“Paladins, this planet is founded on the philosophy of radical honesty,” Allura reminded as the Lions approached the surface, “meaning that they believe that lying of any sort is the root of all evils. They have psychic abilities that can identify lies, and that includes lies by omission, lies to protect the feelings of others, and even insincere actions.”

“So Lance, that means don’t use a pick-up line on every alien at the party,” Pidge chastised. 

“Hey, I’m sincere!” Lance argued.

“It’s better that you don’t make advances on anyone all tonight,” Allura warned. “It could be read the wrong way, sincere or not.”

Keith scoffed. “If Lance isn’t flirting, why’d we bring him along? That’s all he does, anyway.” It was intended to be a joke, and Lance laughed, but when the others laughed, too, it hurt. Did they really think that about him?

* * *

 

After the treaty was signed and the celebrations were well underway, Lance found that he still couldn’t shake the comment Keith had made. Particularly because it was Keith who had made it–Keith whom he looked up to, Keith whom he had a crush on.

To hear that Keith thought he was useless to the team  _and_  that his attempts at dropping hints that he liked him had gone unnoticed was… disheartening, to say the least. 

Just as he stood to go join Hunk by the punch bowl, a waitress carrying a tray of several dishes crashed into him, the shock and the force knocking him to the floor. 

“Oh my gosh, sweetie, I’m so sorry–I didn’t see you there! Are you okay?”

Lance stood and plastered on a fake smile–physically, he was fine. “It’s okay,’ he reassured her, “I’m fine!”

Suddenly, the eyes of every alien in the ballroom turned bright red and focused on him. 

“LIAR,” the waitress accused robotically. 

“Lance! We told you no flirting!” Keith yelled.

“I wasn’t!” Lance screeched, but all five paladins were already being carried to a detention room.

* * *

 

“Lance, what the hell did you do?” Pidge hissed, looking at him as best she could from her placed strapped to a chair.

“ _Nothing,”_  Lance insisted. 

“The Blue Paladin claimed, quote, ‘I’m fine,’ upon being knocked to the ground,” the waitress confessed, “however, brain waves demonstrated immense distress. Hunk’s face grew serious.

“Buddy, are you hurt?”

“What? No!” Lance scoffed, “this is ridiculous! I didn’t lie! I was fine! It was just a little bump.”

The waitress’ gaze didn’t change. “Distress detected was not physical,” she elaborated. 

“Lance?” Allura asked slowly, “you have to tell us the truth. What’s going on?”

Lance fidgeted. “I guess… you all sort of… hurt my feelings? Earlier. With all the stuff you said.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “What stuff?”

“You know, about how I’m no use to the team and all I do is flirt.” He laughed shakily, nervously. “I know, it’s stupid–I shouldn’t be bothered by something so small. I’m just being an idiot. You’re right, anyway. I’m no use to the team. I mean, look at this mess I got us into? You  _would_  be better off without me.”

The aliens did not flinch, and something in Keith’s heart broke–Lance was telling the truth. That’s really how he saw himself.

“Lance, we were joking,” he said, “but… that doesn’t make it right. I shouldn’t have said that. You’re super useful to the team.”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah! You make everyone laugh when things are stressful, but you also work crazy hard on improving your combat skills and stuff. It’s inspiring!”

“Plus, you make sure I eat when I’m wrapped up in an invention,” Pidge added, “and no one has our backs as closely as you do in battle.”

“It’s true, Lance,” Allura finished. “You are our sharpshooter, and you are our friend. We couldn’t be a whole team without you.” 

Lance’s eyes welled up with tears as the chairs released them.

“No lies detected,” the alien that had arrested them spoke up. “Your first strike is without penalty.”

“Let’s get home,” Allura suggested, “I believe we’ve had enough festivities for one evening.”

Lance slept well for the first time in a long time.


End file.
